Expect the Unexpected
by Twilightluvr4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl meets a ferocious dragon on a leisurely walk in the woods? What will she do when her entire family is threatened? And why has fate brought them together? Not fully developed, don't know where it is going Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you like it, please tell me. I'm looking for a beta reader. Don't forget to R+R please!!**

In a small forest, a dragon slept in a cave. When the sun reached the center of the sky, it lifted its head and emitted a sleepy growl. Its long neck uncurled from over its duck-like claws. The dragon's eyes, mixed with flawless blues, snapped shut as it yawned. A weak flame wisped out from its nostrils. Using its front two legs, the dragon pushed itself up and swished its tail from side to side. Drowsily, it slunk out of the cave and into the bright sunlight.

Its sleek, sapphire scales gleamed in the rays of the sun like stars. The dragon paused and felt the soft, damp earth between its talons. It raised its head to the height of a small pine tree and sniffed the air. _Human_ he thought happily. He had not eaten since woke two mornings ago and was quite famished. He began padding in the direction of his prey.

Ellie walked along the forest, stopping along the way to observe woodland creatures. Sometimes, she would kneel and reach out slightly to let the animals sniff her hand. Her straight red hair flapped in the cool afternoon breeze. She swept it away, tucking it behind her ear. Quickly, she looked up. Her eyes caught a glimpse of sapphire.

Before she knew what to make of it, a sapphire dragon stood before her. It towered over her little body, a threatening sight to a girl of fifteen. The sun shone through its wings, making them look like a bluish tint had been put into glass. Ellie held her ground and avoided looking it in the eye.

"Hello" she said, seemingly confident.

"Good day child." Its voice boomed around the forest, making the smaller animals scatter with fright. "Would I be so bothersome, as to ask for your company?"

Ellie looked the dragon straight in the eye and said "No, but I am afraid I must refuse your generous offer." Waves of terror crashed over her, subsided, then rose again.

"Why so child? I am merely seeking company, for I am old, and am in good need for some pleasant conversation." To the eye, the beautiful dragon seemed harmless. Surely a dragon that looked so pure couldn't have any evil intentions. She was almost fooled.

"Make no mistake mighty dragon," Ellie chose her words carefully, trying to spin an escape plan with every word that tumbled over her lips. "that I would be honored to be in the company of one so powerful and purely magnificent as yourself. However, I must distress to you that I am wanted home very soon, and my dear old mother couldn't get along without me. I beg of you dragon, let me go."

Ellie held her breath, waiting for a response. The dragon kept it's wise eyes on her, and it terrified and chilled her to the very core. Ellie's mind told her to run, to scream, to do something other than wait for this beast to finish her off without a second thought. Eventually, it would get tired of playing this game, and that would be the end of it. It would be the end of her.

Finally, the dragon spoke "Alright then little one, you may tend to your ailing mother. However, I should like it if you would promise me that you will be back here tomorrow. Shall we say, when shadows are cast upon the ground?"

"We shall."

The dragon made to walk away, but stopped and craned its head to look at her one last time. "Do realize, child, that a promise broken to a dragon puts a curse on the family that exists, and the one to come after. I do hope that fate does not befall you."

"It will not."

"Good." And with that, the dragon kept on in that direction. Ellie shook all over; tears began sliding down her cheeks. She hardly had the strength to run home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize if this doesn't seem at my best writing, or if I am rushing the feel with Ellie and her mother, but I'm currently not thinking straight due to my nasty cold. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please, PLEASE R&R!! Thanks!**

"Nerva, Nerva!"

Minerva came out of the house, drying a mug on her apron. At first, her eyes saw nothing. She swept her hair back, and squinted to see who was calling her name in the distance. Not a moment later, she saw her sister, Ellie, flying down the hill, kicking up dirt behind her as she went.

"Ellie?" she questioned quietly.

"Nerva!"

Ellie sprinted down the dirt path, across the chicken's feeding area, and jumped over the fence surrounding the house. She dropped as soon as soon as she had stomped up the porch, heaving.

"Ellie, what's the matter?" her sister was crying and shaking. Minerva bent down and patted Ellie's back, hoping she could comfort her.

"…..Dragon…." was the only word she uttered among her muffled tears. Minerva went rigid.

"It talked to me, Nerva, it…..it wants me to meet it tomorrow."

"Well, you'll not be going." Minerva's tone was that of a final quality.

Ellie raised her head out of her hands. "I must, else it will put a curse on the whole family."

"Listen to me Ellie, you cannot go. A dragon's threats of magic are empty, they mean nothing. Nothing will happen, trust me, but you must not go. Do you understand?"

Ellie was not convinced. She smiled a fake understanding.

"Alright then. Wipe those tears away now, and let us go check on mother."

Minerva wrapped her arm around Ellie's shoulders and encouraged her to stand. As they walked in the house, Ellie swept away her tears with the back of her hand, as instructed.

"Mother." Minerva whispered, kneeling by the bed.

"Hello darling." She replied weakly.

"Ellie is back from her walk."

"Is she now…." Ellie's mother scanned the room. When she could not find her daughter, she said "Bring her forth into the light."

Ellie stepped out from behind her sister and held her mother's hand. "I'm here." She spoke softly.

"Oh my, you have been frightened to death." The exclamation in her voice was weak, but there. She sat up a bit, resting on her elbow.

Patting her cold hand, Ellie lied ever so sweetly "Just a spider Mama, only a spider."

The pale woman leaned back on the pillows, a breath of relief coming from her mouth. "Ah, that's just fine then. Tell me, little darling, what is the world like outside? Is it gloriously beautiful?"

"It is Mama. The trees are dancing in a cool breeze, and the birds and squirrels and rabbits are especially friendly today."

"What of the sky? Is it a clear blue? Is it like it was when we sat by the lake in late summer, and watched the little clouds go by?"

"Yes Mama, it is that sort of blue."

"And the grass? Does it smell ever so fresh and green? Is it lush?"

"The wind is carrying the scent as we speak. Shall I open the window and let it in?"

"No dear, that's quite alright. I should like to be left to sleep, little darling."

"Of course mother, Nerva and I shall come by later with supper."

"Nerva is here? Hmmm….I thought she went for a walk….."

Ellie and Minerva each kissed their mother's forehead and whispered "Sleep well, and may Angels watch over you." Before closing the door gently behind them.


End file.
